


Captain's Gone Soft

by ZuviosGemini



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent Yondu Udonta, Pre-Movie(s), new dad yondu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: In which Peter has a lot of nightmares as a boy, and the Captain is a lot softer on the new kid than he lets on.





	Captain's Gone Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in part by this post here (http://elderyautjavegeta.tumblr.com/post/164515524854/) and my undying need for more dad Yondu. Enjoy and please cross share on tumblr! That post is here! (http://elderyautjavegeta.tumblr.com/post/164529023164/)

Peter stood shaking in the doorway of the Captain’s quarters, trembling hands clenching the hem of his shirt. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be in there without permission, but he didn’t really know where else to go. Yondu was sprawled across his giant bed with one arm slung over his eyes, mouth hanging open as he snored. He had obviously kicked off his heavy fur blankets in the night, since his legs were still tangled up in one of them.

Peter took a couple of small steps into the room, freezing when Yondu snorted and shifted, before falling back into a steady pattern of snores. Taking a steadying breath, Peter kept walking until he was standing next to the bed, staring down at the slumbering Captain. He reached out to wake Yondu up… and jumped when his arm was grabbed and a knife was pressed to his throat.

Yondu got a good look at his would-be assassin and pulled the knife away slowly, letting go of Peter’s arm.

“Dammit boy, now how many times have I told you not t’ sneak in here like some kinda hellish ghost?” He tucked the knife back under his pillow and rubbed a hand over his face, sitting up fully and looking at his youngest crew member.

The boy had dried tear tracks on his face and was shaking like a bowl of jelly, and Yondu knew it wasn’t because he almost had his throat slit just now.

“Nightmares again?” Yondu asked not unkindly. Peter balled up his fists in his shirt hem, wrinkling it even more than it already was, and nodded. Yondu sighed.

Although Peter had mostly settled in with the Ravagers, he still had trouble letting go of his Terran past and what happened to his mom. Yondu knew what had happened right before he picked Peter up. Peter had finally told him after the nightmares became a nightly thing and Yondu was damn tired of being woken up, and had demanded to know what the hell he was so scared of.

The more time Peter spent on the Eclector, the less nightmares he had, but every now again, the long fingers of his past grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him down, and he always wandered into Yondu’s quarters when that happened.

“You know you’re gettin’ too old to be sleepin’ in here with me?” Yondu said. “Gotta grow up at some point and stay in your own room.”

Peter nodded again and crawled across Yondu’s legs, settling down on the other side of the bed and wrapping one of the big blankets around himself like a cocoon. Yondu grabbed an extra pillow and handed it to Peter, who quickly tucked it under his head and settled in. With some grumbling under his breath and shifting around, Yondu laid back down and closed his eyes to try and fall back asleep.

“… Thanks, Captain…” a tiny voice said from the other side of the bed. Yondu looked over his shoulder at Peter, watching as the kid fell right back asleep, nothing but his red hair and closed eyes visible as he burrowed further into the blanket. Yondu watched him for a few seconds longer before going to lay down again, pausing when he spotted Kraglin standing just outside his open door. The two men locked eyes for a moment, a silent understanding passing between them, before Kraglin shut the door and continued on his patrol around the ship.

Yondu stuck his arm under his pillow, grabbing his knife again, and settled in, the quiet sound of Peter breathing eventually putting him back to sleep.


End file.
